Nothing is different Red vs Blue AU
by Gabriela Xander
Summary: After Church had left the flier up for a 3rd roommate applicant, he walked out of the lobby and ventured back to his apartment in the blue building he shared with his best friend Tucker. As he walked by the pool in between the red and blue building, he noticed a man in a pink shirt talking to his 'mortal enemy'; Sarge. This story is also on Wattpad and Quotev.
1. IMPORTANT

This is a modern AU of Red vs Blue. Obviously, there is going to be swearing, and Donut making suggestive comments. There is no war, instead, there are different apartment or houses, mansions, etc. they live in separately. For example, the Reds and Blues live in the same apartment complex, named Blood Gulch Apartments. But the Blues live in a light blue building, and the Reds in a light red building.

For this AU, I've decided to have Church live as a human being throughout the story. Church is not in a relationship with Tex, who is also going to be human, they'll just good friends. There will be no shipping, just shipping moments. Caboose will be a college student and will be surprisingly good with technology. Freckles will be a Doberman pinscher.

Tucker will "have" Junior. Simmons is not a cyborg, and does not give Grif his….stuff. Carolina will be Church's older sibling, and won't be introduced until later in the story. Delta and Theta will also be related to Church. York and Carolina will be in a romantic relationship. The Director is the father to Carolina (obviously) and Church.

Lopez is not a robot, instead he's human….that no one understands. When his lines are said, I'm not going to write them in Spanish, instead they'll be in English, but they'll be in italics. Grif and Simmons will be in a romantic relationship. Donut is bisexual, meaning he swings both ways (violently. With a bat….Come get some motherfuckers). The description I give the characters are not cannon (obviously), it's just what I think they would look like. This does **_NOT_** follow the story-line of Red vs Blue, there are only references. I **_DO NOT_** own Red vs Blue. Red vs Blue belong to their respectful owners Rooster Teeth.

This story will be updated once a week, the day will be random. The further I get into it, the harder it'll be to write and/or come up with ideas for the story. So please be patient (not like anyone would care about this anyway for that long, or right now to begin with). Or if you like, leave me suggestions and I'll see what I can do ?(again it's not like anyone will care enough to leave any).

 **ANYWAY!**

Thank You for reading!

* * *

DISCLAIMER

I DO NOT own Red vs Blue. Red vs Blue belong to their respectful owners Rooster Teeth.


	2. Chapter 1: A New Red

Maybe it was because he had to pee, maybe it was because he felt something crawling up his leg, or maybe it was because he felt someone breathing down his neck. Well, whatever the reason was (he had to pee), Church woke up particularly early today. He laid in his bed for a few minutes staring at his white ceiling, trying to go back to sleep. But of course, he failed.

With an agitated groan, Church swung his feet off the bed, then slowly sat up with his eyes closed. He rested his elbows on his knees, his head resting in his hands. He sat in that position for a few minutes, trying to get his sleep drive back. But of course, he failed. He lifted up his head and removed his elbows from his knees and stood up fully.

Church walked out the room and closed the door behind him. He walked down the hall passed 5 other rooms, and into the kitchen. Church opened the refrigerator door and pulled out the jug of Apple juice. He closed the door and set the jug on the table. They set the dishes to wash in the dish washer last night so Church grabbed a clean, glass cup from the rack then closed it afterward.

Church walked back to the table and set the mug down. Taking the lid off the jug, Church poured himself some juice. When he was satisfied with the amount, he put the lid back on. Opening the refrigerator door again, he placed the jug in its original position. He closed the door once again and walked back to the table.

Church pulled out a chair from the table and sat down. He reached his right arm forward and took his cup. Leaning back, he was about to take a sip of his juice, until the feeling came back. The horrible feeling that every man and woman dread. He had to pee.

-30 Minute Time Skip—

So, not only did Church had to pee, but he needed to take an uncomfortable shit as well. When he made it back to the kitchen, his apple juice was already warm. Church cursed under his breath. He went to the sink and poured it down the drain, then sat the cup down carefully not to cause a commotion. As he walked by the table again, he noticed a few papers on the table.

 _Tucker must've left these last night._ Church went to pick up the papers until he noticed what the first one was. It was the application form for a 3rd roommate. Church let out an annoyed sigh and picked up the flier. He might as well take it to the lobby, hopefully Vic was there. But at the same time, he wished he wasn't. Vic wasn't necessarily the most pleasant person to be around with, and Church had _no_ patience for someone like him.

Church walked back to his room and put on black socks and dark blue Converse. He was already wearing gray sweatpants and a cobalt t-shirt, so he was ready to go. He walked out of his room with the application in hand. Church didn't bother checking the time, but when he went outside, he could tell it was about 6 in the morning. Across from their blue apartment (more like house), was a similar apartment, though it was red.

For some reason, Tucker and Church never got along with their neighbors from across the pool. These apartments were considerably large. The smallest apartment had 4 bedrooms and 3 bathrooms-a bathroom in Church's room and Tucker's, one on the right to the guest bedroom closest to the kitchen- which is the one they owned. The Reds (is what he and Tucker call them by) have one of the bigger apartments, they had 5 bedrooms and 4 bathrooms. There was the nerd, the lazy one, a Mexican, and no one could understand what the hell he was saying, and a crazy, old guy (he wasn't that old, just a few years older than the others).

Church only lives with Tucker at the moment. They both had high paying jobs, but it wasn't quite enough to pay the high rent and have ample amount of food on the table every day. Plus, every weekend, Tucker's kid, Junior, would stay over and he ate a lot for a 10 year old. Now Church wasn't a fan of interacting, precisely, living with strangers. But this is an exception.

Church shook his head and started walking to his left. The walk wasn't that far, it was only 2 apartments away. Since these apartments were so big, they were only one stories. Tucker kept asking if Vic was _sure_ these were apartments and not houses, but Vic kept saying, "I'm absolutely sure, my dude!" Church shook his head again, his black hair brushing against his black eyebrows. He'll have to get a haircut soon.

Church opened the door to the lobby and to his pleasure, Vic was not there, Church sighed in relief. He walked to Vic's desk and saw his business cards that read ' _If you want to talk, don't email. And don't you click, clickclickclick, just call me up at five five five, V-I-C-K.'_ And more crap that Church really didn't want to read.

He kept looking around the desk to find a note. This one read _'This is Vic, at 555-V-I-C-K, doo doodleydoo. I'm not in the cassita right now, so leave your low-down at the ding-dong. Hasta.' His name doesn't even end with a 'k'. And ding-dong? What…?_ Church's inner rant was cut off when he saw a tray that was labeled _ding-dong_. He took a sticky note from the stack in front of his computer and wrote down what was necessary. He checked the time, it was 6:28a.m. After that, he left the application and note in the tray. He refuses it to call it the _ding-dong_.

After Church had left the flier for a 3rd roommate applicant, he walked out of the lobby and ventured back to his apartment in the blue building he shared with his best friend Tucker. It was early and he absolutely, did NOT wanted to be up at 6:30 in the morning, but if he did it later, then it would've gotten too hot for him, and like hell Tucker would ever do it. As he walked by the pool in between the red and blue building, he noticed a man in a pink shirt talking to his 'mortal enemy'; Sarge.

* * *

DISCLAIMER

I DO NOT own Red vs Blue. Red vs Blue belong to their respectful owners Rooster Teeth.


	3. Chapter 2: Apartment? More Like House

Church squinted his eyes at the new guy, can't quite see that far without his glasses, but he was sure those were suitcases next to the blond in the pink shirt. _Now the Reds outnumbered us by 3!_ Church shook his head and chuckled at that thought. Why did he care? They weren't in some war with them or anything. Church continued walking and opened the door to his house like apartment.

He closed the door and leaned against it. The living room and kitchen were considerably large. There is one long black couch against the wall to the left, it's not touching the wall completely, about half a foot away. There's a shorter couch-about half the size of the other larger one-next to the one against the wall-tilted slightly to the right. The last couch was big enough for one person, and the back of it was facing the door, but slightly to the right.

The large flat screen TV was up against the wall on the right, about 5 feet off the ground. There's a large table under the TV with multiple gaming consoles and games. The whole room was a beige color with a light blue, circular carpet in the center, the floor being brown wood tiles. Two windows on both sides of the door, one on the left, and one on the right. They both have white curtains that were currently open.

Church looks far ahead to the kitchen. In the same point of view when you enter through the front door, the first thing noticeable is the large round wooden table. The table was accompanied with 4 dark, brown, wooden chairs evenly spread around the table. About 6 feet from the table was the back slide door. It is currently covered with a medium blue curtain.

Two the right, was a silver refrigerator against the back wall, about 4 feet from the doors. Right next to the refrigerator, is a light blue counter that reaches to the wall to the left, so about 6 feet and a half long. The left wall had the sink, the dishwasher underneath. Against the wall across from the refrigerator, was the stove that ran on gas. The walls were the color of a light brown.

Church walked by the couch and to the left down the hall. The last door on the right wall was a bedroom, next to it, was a bathroom, next to that, was Tucker's room. The last door on the left wall, was Church's room, next to his was another bedroom. Church yawned, his drowsiness is finally kicking in.

 _Maybe it was God who woke me up_. He thought while walking to his room. _Telling me I needed to put the flier up now or I would've never have done it….Thanks God._ Church opened his door and leaned against the frame.

His room was the biggest, aka the master bedroom. His king sized bed was against the wall, cobalt blankets covered his bed. There was a white basket on the floor at the foot of his bed for his dirty clothes. A black nightstand next to the headboard. Next to his nightstand was a mahogany desk.

Across from his bed was a door that lead to the bathroom. Next to the door, was a 6 foot wide, brown, dresser that was about 4 feet in height. There was a mirror above the dresser, about the same length as the dresser. The room was a light cobalt color.

Finishing admiring his room, Church walked to his bed. Sitting down, he took off his shoes and socks. He pulled his shirt over his head and threw it somewhere in the room. He laid down and pulled the covers over his body, closing his eyes. In a few minutes, Church was fast asleep.

* * *

Caboose woke up to his pet dog, Freckles, nudging his face with his own. He slowly opened his eyes, smiling at the Doberman. Caboose slept late last night because he had to pack his clothes and other important items. He would've done it the next day, but he was going to use today to find an apartment to live in. He was hoping to go to Blood Gulch because it was closer to the college he applied to than his grandmother's house.

Caboose gently shoved Freckles to the side so he could sit up. Looking down on the floor, was his phone connected to his charger. Reaching down to pick up, his spine let out a satisfying **_pop_**. He pulled himself back up with his phone in his left hand. He turned on his phone to check the time, it was 11:10A.M.

He sighed and closed his eyes, laying back down. Today was going to be a long day.

* * *

DISCLAIMER

I DO NOT own Red vs Blue. Red vs Blue belong to their respectful owners Rooster Teeth.


	4. Chapter 3: A New Blue

Stretching his arms above his head, Tucker let out a silent yawn. He turned his head to the right and checked the time on his clock, it was 11:53A.M. Throwing off the covers, he swung his feet off the bed and sat up. Now Tucker isn't normally a morning person, but he felt refreshed today. He smiled lazily and got out the bed and headed towards the shower in his room.

Walking out the bathroom with an aqua-green towel around his waist, Tucker headed to his bed and sat down. He grabbed his phone from his nightstand and scrolled through Instagram for a while. Sitting on his bed with nothing but a towel while surfing Instagram. This is the lifestyle Tucker lives for. But he was getting a little cold now, he might as well put on some clothes.

After he put on an dark green muscle shirt, black sweatpants, and gray socks, Tucker threw his towel in a black basket in the corner of his room. He put his phone in his pocket and on his way out of his room, he grabbed an aqua-green hair tie to keep his dread locks out of his face. On his agenda for today was to take the flier to the lobby and buy a bit of groceries and just chill with his good friend Church. When Tucker reached the kitchen table, he noticed the flier wasn't there, but Church was, and he drinking apple juice.

While Tucker was going to get the necessary items to pour himself some juice as well, he asked, "Hey, Church? Where's the flier? I was actually going to take that up right now."

Church took a sip as Tucker took a seat in front of him, drinking his own apple juice, he responded with an irritated voice, " _I_ took it up earlier because I knew your lazy ass was going to make up some excuse not to do it. You're welcome, by the way."

Tucker furrowed his eyebrows together, "Hey, that's not fair. I was actually going to do it," He took a gulp of his juice, "But at least that's out of the way. Now all we gotta do is buy food. Junior is coming in two days, you know how he is."

Church sighed and got up, "I know. I guess we should go now. It's going to get to hot later. But you're driving. So, hurry up and get ready."

Tucker gulped the rest of his juice and got up as well. Church pulled out his hand in motion for Tucker to give him his cup. Tucker did and Church walked to the sink to put the dishes away. Tucker walked back to his room and sat on his bed. After he slipped on his dark green Vans, Tucker took his aqua-green hoodie and walked out his room.

Once he got to the living room, Tucker saw Church playing _Piano Tiles_ while leaning against the wall. He didn't know what was up with Church, but Church was _really_ good with technology, like playing games, finding cool shit on the internet, he even once hacked the security camera once to the lobby. It was as if he was _part_ of it. Tucker shook his head and leaned over Church's shoulder and Holy shit! Church is _really_ good at this game!

Tucker smirked, "Dude, what the hell?! Why does it look like you're hacking the god damn matrix?"

Church didn't bother looking up from his phone, but he replied anyway, "Tucker, I can't hack the matrix…I don't even think you can _hack_ the matrix on P _iano Tiles_. I'm just good with this kind of shit," Church messed up purposely at 6,012 tiles and put his phone in his back pocket, "Come on, let's go."

Tucker rolled his eyes and walked to the door. He opened the door to be greeted with a 6 foot 2 blonde in a blue t-shirt with his fist in the air, like he was about to knock. Tucker cocked his head to the side and stared at the blue eyed male in front of him.

"Uh…hi?" Tucker was unsure what to say.

The blonde male smiled brightly and cutely at Tucker, "Yes, hello! My name is Michael J. Caboose," Caboose held up a flier, "And I'm here for the roommate application!"

Church sauntered towards Tucker's side and stared at-what seemed like-the man child in front of them. He wasn't expecting early applicants, and they really needed food…beside he didn't want to go through the process of finding acceptable applicants. How bad could this man child be?

"Hey, Rookie? You automatically win the spot. You're our new roommate," Tucker and Caboose stared at Church in confusion.

"Uh, Church? Shouldn't we-" Tucker started, but Church cut him off, "Tucker, its fine. He's our new roommate. End of discussion." Church snapped at him angrily.

Caboose was happy that he got the spot so easily but, he needed to mention that he had a dog, that he's a college student, and that he has…problems. His grandma told him this was important to mention to whoever was willing to take him in.

Caboose frowned a bit, "Uh, Church, was it? There's something I need to tell-" Church cut him off, "Rookie, it's fine. We'll talk while we're going shopping."

Church pushed Tucker and Caboose aside and walked out the apartment.

Caboose's mind forgot its previous mission and responded to Church in an agitated voice, "Ah! Shopping?! Oh, God, I hate shopping. God. So boring and I have to try on pants."

"Come on," Church took Caboose by his elbow and Tucker closed and locked the door behind him and walked with the two other males. Church continued his sentence, "I'll buy you a toy."

Caboose was still bummed about going shopping, but his voice raised a bit of the mention of a toy, "An ice cream toy?"

Church rolled his eyes, "Don't push your luck."

* * *

DISCLAIMER

I DO NOT own Red vs Blue. Red vs Blue belong to their respectful owners Rooster Teeth.


	5. Chapter 4: Franklin Delano Donut

Donut walked through the aisle trying to find the vanilla scented candles he spotted the last time he went candle shopping. As he turned to check the other side, he scrunched up his nose when the smell of the small shop finally hit him. It wasn't bad, _but_ he thought a few Classic Denim candles here and there would certainly _lighten_ up the place. The 5 foot 7 blonde pulled out his phone and sighed at the text message he received from his uncle, Sarge.

Donut has no idea what his real name is, his mother refuses to tell him for whatever reason, and he's pretty sure he legally changed his name to Sarge. It would also make sense since he was a Sargent back when he was in the war. His mother was moving back to Iowa but Donut didn't want to go with her, so instead the 19 year old asked if he could stay with Sarge. And to his surprise, Sarge said yes. The text he gotten earlier was from Sarge saying that he had his room ready for whenever he was going to get here.

Putting his phone away, Donut continued to look for his scented candles. Donut's light blue eyes finally spotted the medium sized candles that read Vanilla Ice cream. Grabbing 5, Donut walked to the front of the store to the cashier.

The apathetic teenager behind the counter furrowed his eyebrows, "You know those are like $6 a piece right?"

"Oh, don't worry pal! I have enough money to pay for these big things!" Donut gave a bright smile to the teenager.

The boy sighed quietly, "Jesus Christ."

Donut only continues to smile and places the candles on the counter, pulling his lightish red wallet out of his back pocket. The teenager scans all the candles and looks at the computer screen.

"$32.23," he says with a monotony voice.

Donut inserts his card into the chip of the pad. While Donut was doing that, the teenager wraps the candles with newspaper and puts them in a bag. He put the receipt into the bag and handed it to Donut. The apathetic teenager rolled his eyes.

"Thanks and come again," he says in a bored voice as if he's been saying it over and over for a while.

Donut smiles brightly, "Thank you! I'll be coming a lot and I hope you'll be here when I come!"

The teenager blushed and pinches the bridge of his nose, mumbling, "I'm sure that sounded different in your head, but please never say that again."

It seemed that Donut didn't hear because he only smiled brighter, waving at the boy before leaving the shop. Donut stood against the wall, leaning his back against it as he took out his phone. It was _way_ too early to be up right now, but he did drive from California to Arizona, he left pretty late last night. The Blood Gulch Apartments weren't that far from the small shop he was at, so he decided to walk. It was about 6:18A.M., the drive was only 10 minutes so Donut didn't have to worry about wasting too much gas.

Donut put his phone away and walked forward to his car that was parked next to a parking meter. He unlocked the doors to his black Nissan Versa and got in, putting the bags on the passenger seat. He starts the car and drives off to the apartments.

Donut slowed down a bit as he cruised down Blood Gulch Ave, trying to find Sarge's car. He smiled as a familiar grey Jeep Wrangler came into view. There was an empty spot on the right side and decided to park there. Donut turned off the car and got out, taking the bag of candles with him. He opened the trunk of his car and took out 2 suit cases from the trunk then closed it. He pulled out his phone and skimmed through a few messages until he found the message of Sarge telling him the apartment number. Donut put his phone away and started walking.

Sarge did warn him though, that he had other roommates as well. He had a kiss-ass nerd named Simmons, a lazy fat one named Grif, and a foreign exchanged kid that only spoke Spanish, Lopez. Donut smiled. It was fine with him, the more the merrier.

* * *

DISCLAIMER

I DO NOT own Red vs Blue. Red vs Blue belong to their respectful owners Rooster Teeth.


	6. Chapter 5: The Red Team

He wasn't necessarily overwhelmed, but surprised would be an understatement as well. Inside where 2 other people (excluding Sarge) lounging on the couch. The one on the right was light skinned, skinny man with red hair, green eyes, and glasses. He wore a maroon shirt and his right arm was a robotic arm instead of one made of flesh. It wasn't like the normal prosthetic, this one seemed straight off a si-fi movie.

The other man was a bit bigger than one on the right. His skin was tanned as if he went outside every day, but he wasn't _dark_. He had dark brown hair and impossible dark blue eyes. He had an orange hoodie but Donut swore his right wrist was paler than the rest of his skin. Sarge had dark grey hair with dark brown eyes. His light tan skin was littered in scars from fighting in the war. He had a red shirt with a 3 dog tags that hung loosely around his neck.

"Oigan, idiotas, volví a arreglar el fregadero-Oh, ¿quién es?" A Mexican teenager came walking out the kitchen with a wrench in hand. ( _Hey, idiots, I fixed the sink again-Oh, who's this?)_

He had tan skin with brown hair and brown eyes. His shirt was also brown. His voice was very mature for his age.

"Lopez, just in time! Ladies, we have a new member of Red Team!" Sarge exclaimed, putting a hand on Donut's shoulder, "This here is my nephew, Franklin Delano Donut."

Donut gave a bright smile, "Hey y'all!"

The one in orange raised his left eyebrow, "Donut? I think someone needs a new nickname."

The one in maroon slapped his arm, "Grif, you can't just say that!"

Grif rolled his eyes, "Oh, shut it, Simmons. It was a friendly gesture."

The two continue to bicker in the background while Sarge introduced him to Lopez. It turns out, Lopez really _did_ only know Spanish, whelp! Good thing Donut did four years of Spanish of high school!

"Lopez, as you may already know this is Donut, Donut, Lopez." Sarge seemed proud of the Spanish speaking robot teen.

"Uh, Sarge, now that we met the guy, can we go back to sleep? It's like 7A.M." Gif asked form the living room.

"Of course not, Grif! We've got to help Donut move his stuff to his room," Sarge narrowed his eyes at the Hawaiian.

"Sarge, he only has two bags," Grif pointed out, "It doesn't seem like mission impossible if he does it on his own."

"Nonsense, Grif. He has more stuff in his car. Lopez, show him to his new room. Grif, Simmons, and I will go get the rest," with a motion of his hand, he starts to walk towards the door.

Simmons quickly gets off the couch, "Yes sir!"

Grif only groans in frustration before getting off the couch. Once they're out the door, Lopez turned to Donut.

"Vamos, tu habitación está aquí," he makes a notion with his hand and Donut fallows him through the halls. ( _Come on, you're room is over here.)_

"So, you like brown, huh?" Donut talks, "That's cool! I prefer a lightish red-"

"-Es de color rosa." ( _It's pink_ )

"-But that doesn't make any other color less cool. I'm guessing you're from Mexico or Salvador," Donut continues, "I grew up on a farm in Iowa. You know, you spend a lot of time thinking while you're on the farm and a lot of time repressing those thoughts!"

Lopez winces a bit at the sound of that, "No sé cuál es tu problema, pero apuesto que es difícil de pronunciar ( _I don't know what your problem is, but I'll bet it's hard to pronounce_ )."

"So, Lopez, what's your full name? Mine is Franklin Delano Donut," Donut asked.

"López. Es sólo López ( _Lopez. It's just Lopez_ )," Lopez sighs.

"Hmmm, I think that's too long for me, but I'll try to make it fit," Donut declares as Lopez stops at a door.

"Dios mío, por favor deja de hablar ( _Oh my god, please stop talking_ )," Lopez drags his hand down his face before he opens the last door on the left wall.

Lopez pushes the door open and walks in, leaving the suitcase next to the door. Donut follows in and leaves the suitcase next to the other one.

"I can already tell I'm going to enjoy staying here!" Donut smiles brightly at Lopez.

Lopez raises and eyebrow, "No creo que dure aquí ( _I don't think you'll last here_ )."

"Oh, I can't wait to make so many great memories with you all!" Donut gushes while cupping his own cheeks.

Lopez starts to walk out the room, "Me voy una vez que el verano se acabe, y luego me olvidaré de todos ustedes ( _I'm leaving once summer is over, and then I'll forget all of you guys_ )."

Donut looked at Lopez with what seemed like teary eyes, "I love you too, Lopez!"

Just then, Lopez heard the front door open, "Adiós ( _Goodbye_ )."

With that said, Lopez quickly left the room and went to the living room. Donut pouted. Oh well, he needed to unpack anyway.

* * *

DISCLAIMER

I DO NOT own Red vs Blue. Red vs Blue belong to their respectful owners Rooster Teeth.


	7. Chapter 6: Michael J Caboose

It's weird, Caboose knows that he's not okay, he knows that. He tried to tell his friends when he was younger, but he would always forget his train of thought, and instead would say something completely ridiculous. They knew that Caboose wasn't okay, but they were just kids, kids don't care about stuff like that, so they accepted him in the group and treated him like they would treat anyone else. However, as he got older, he had to move to a different school because his parents sent him to his grandmother's house. The kids there weren't as nice as his old friends.

He moved in 6th grade and was requested not to be put in the Special ED program. Looking back on his school years since then, he kind of wished that he was put into that program. He had a bit of trouble in History, but the other classes were surprisingly easy. Caboose was especially great in math and technology. He was a good kid.

But to the other children in his grade, he was too different. They treated him poorly as if he was a bad person, and they never wanted to pair up with him when it was time for partner work. They treated him like a retard, and he was aware of that, but he was never able to vocalize that. He tried to tell an adult, but they never tried to do anything about, they seemed to look at him the same way as the children did. He talked to the councilor and principle as well, but they never took action, believing it was a normal thing for 6th graders to do. He never told his parents, he didn't want to burden them with the problem; besides, he was scared they weren't going to do anything about it either.

In his freshman year though, things weren't as hectic as middle school. He wasn't put into the Special ED classes, and people still avoided him, and he didn't have friends, but there was no bullying. Only when he did something stupid is when they would point it out. The teachers were patient with him and understood his struggles. He was great at math, but it wasn't enough to get into Honors or IP, every other class he was passing with a B or C+. He was also the best in ROTC, but he wasn't allowed to use the air rifles anymore. He always chose something that was involved with technology for his electives and was excelling.

In his junior year, there was a kid named David Washington that was always in the same class as him for all the years they had in high school together, except for their electives. They were always sat next to each other in every class together except for lunch. He didn't like to be called David, he told everyone to call him Washington or Wash. And of course since they sat next to each other, they were sort of forced to talk to each other. Caboose was surprised when Wash was nice to him, and patient too.

Wash treated him like a normal human being, soon they became good friends. Wash understood that Caboose was going to be a challenge, but he couldn't find the will to care about that. Caboose had his own Mean Lean Washing Machine. After a while since they became friends, Caboose later found out that Wash made an arrangement to always be in Caboose's class to keep an eye on him and help him with school. Caboose declared Washington to be his best friend.

During their second semester of their sophomore year, Washington moved away to a different school. Caboose was very sad, but he knew he would see him again. But to fill the emptiness, he bought a Doberman pinscher and named him Freckles. High school was okay.

Caboose was a little shocked when Church just took him to the store with him and Tucker. Like if it was a normal thing for people to do. He didn't want to be difficult so he decided to go along with it. He and Church were walking down the cereal aisle while Tucker was getting some meat. While he and Church were walking, Caboose was explaining his problem to Church, telling Church what his grandmother told him to tell the man in charge.

Church didn't seem to mind, instead just warned Caboose that he isn't the nicest person, and not to take things personally. Caboose told him about going to college and that he has a part time job at Wal-Mart. He didn't mention the part about joining the military after college though, feeling that it wasn't time yet. He asked Church if pets were allowed and he said yes. Caboose then asked if it was alright if he could bring his dog, Church said he didn't care, as long as he the dog didn't bother him.  
After they finish shopping, Caboose was told to bring his belongings to the apartment. Caboose didn't have much so he didn't have to worry about that. When Tucker came back, he had meat and snacks that were meant for younger kids. Tucker told him about his kids and that he's in the 5th grade basketball team. Caboose liked kids, so that wasn't going to be a problem, as long as there were no babies.

Caboose conversed with Church and Tucker for the rest of the time they were at the store and enjoyed it. It's been a while since he felt like he had friends. He's not so sure if he's on board with Tucker's style in his love life, but he understands that everyone has their quirks. He feels like his life is going to be a lot more interesting with them in it.

* * *

DISCLAIMER

I DO NOT own Red vs Blue. Red vs Blue belong to their respectful owners Rooster Teeth.


End file.
